


Inside These Satin Bones

by mikachan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Narrative, Oneshot, spillingashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachan/pseuds/mikachan
Summary: 'A crooked laugh began to bubble within his throat, and so he let it be free into the air, throwing his head back and opening his arms to the impending rain.'The taking of his soul, the giving of his longing.





	

Ciel wavered on the edge of his finality. Having accepted defeat, he felt a great warmth envelop him, and from this, a great nothingness was born which cascaded down along his spine in sweet, horrible damnation. His gun shook in his hand before slipping out of his grasp, the final blow hanging in the air like ink would in water. He was the ink which stained the water black and muddy with his vengeance and ambrosial loathing. He could hear his breath in his ears… could sense the beat of his heart within his chest and head. The ringing around him dulled into a silence that he broke as easily as glass, shattering it with temptation,

“Yes.”

It was a clear note that wavered upon sheets of crystal tears, and he gasped, eyes fluttering up towards the thick, darkening sky, and the gravel and dirt beneath him crunched under the heels of his boots. His senses were alight with relief. He could feel that he was shaking, and he let it be so… choosing to focus on the presence behind him; the ever leering voice of death which ticked his neck whilst he slept and comforted his every nightmare.

All that he had loved before, he had loved completely alone. 

He thought back on Sebastian; the impertinent smirk he would show on occasion, only to him… to the way his hair would fall to teasingly into his face, and how his voice would soften when they were alone, but never enough to guarantee safety. There was no safety now, and he reveled in it as he felt the weight of his promises lift off his shoulders. His eyebrows furrowed in calamity, and he turned to face Sebastian, full and ready and spread wide open before him.

A crooked laugh began to bubble within his throat, and so he let it be free into the air, throwing his head back and opening his arms to the impending rain. He could feel his cheeks burning, and it only made him giggle harder, glee filling his lungs… suffocating him.

He could feel Sebastian’s glaring eyes as they shivered under his skin, and he let it burn wonderfully. He sunk to his knees, no longer capable of holding onto the weight of his life thus far… falling into the fate he had fashioned for himself. There had been so much he was made to feel within such a short time, and he supposed that this was the human experience… the nature of the passage of time. That was all he was, anyway; a small ghostly image forever floating lost among the cosmos.

He could feel Sebastian’s arms as they wrapped around him, pulling him up gently, and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened, and he let himself be led to standing before the creature; vulnerable by a will not of his own.

“Don’t you see?”

Ciel whispered, a smile flickering in uncertainty across his face,

“It’s all gone… all over. It’s all over… all gone. I’m-“

Sebastian tugged Ciel against him, stiffening his hands upon his fragile shoulders.

“gone.”

Ciel muttered, still… and he remembered something.

He remembered how he had longed to kiss those lips. They were mere inches from him now, and oh, how he had wanted so badly to press them against his own… to feel those hands grip onto him as they were now. He was shaking, and when thunder clapped above he did not flinch, for he knew nothing could hurt him while he was staring death straight in the face, and longing to breathe in the scent of him… to feel him when no one else could.

He remembered when he was young, when he would gaze with curious fear up into those deadly crimson eyes. He would wonder what they would feel like bearing into him, and now he knew… and it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. He needed more. He needed him, now.

“I’m gone.”

He repeated, a broken record too lost… too far gone.

“I’m yours.”

Rain began to fall lazily onto him, and as his first tear fell it mixed with the rain. 

He was happy, he thought, as he leaned in to kiss Sebastian. 

It was rushed, needy… starving.

Perhaps it is too easy to desire those who wish us dead. Perhaps it saves us the ache of reciprocated love; that horrible, ghastly thing. 

Ciel whimpered against Sebastian’s lips as he pushed himself against him, and Sebastian’s grip tightened. Ciel had no leverage, no room to move. He submit to that crushing desire which he had held prisoner for so long, and it came out as a hungry beast. He kissed Sebastian as if he needed it to end him… as if he needed it to breathe and this would be his final breath. It could have been, lest Sebastian had not been equally as eager, it seemed… as he pulled Ciel against him harshly.

It was as if Ciel’s bones were made of satin, and inside of them lay a heart of gold.

Ciel pulled away harshly to breathe, and his mouth hung open against Sebastian’s. 

It was a raw display of alleviation, and Sebastian’s eyes fluttered into the back of his head as he smelt it all through the light, misty rain. Ciel’s hair was sticking to his forehead, hands clutching to whatever piece of Sebastian they could reach.

When he was dropped onto the cold ground, he smiled a wicked smile, hoping with his whole being that the image of Sebastian looming above him, with slicked hair and raw, pointed teeth, would forever be engrained into his memory… infinitely with him. 

Those glowing eyes approached him closer, and a sharp talon came up to run gently over his bottom lip. Rain blurred his vision, and he let it stay that way. He wasn’t sure if they were tears, or little, gentle tendrils of rain which cascaded down his cheeks. He decided it mattered not either way, for he had finally met the end he had been longing for. With the last of his strength, he lifted a hand to Sebastian’s pale cheek, his ghostly smile fading as his eyes closed; accepting whatever would await him.


End file.
